you are my life
by bluefan95
Summary: bella moves to forks to live with her dad and brother.She starts school and meets the cullens and hales.She finds her self attracted to edward the skater with piercings that puts up a wall to people.Will she have to break his shell
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I just got off the plane at forks airport my old home you may be wondering why I moved to forks well it's simple I felt like I was a burden to my mom she just remarried and I want her to enjoy her time with phil.

All the sudden I heard a booming laugh I loooked towards the guy he was large not fat but built and had deep brown curls on his head he looked attemidating but some thing about his dimples made him seem like a real softy.I started walking towards the luggage when I walked past the big guy he all the sudden grabed me in a bone crunching hug.I was scared intill he sat me back on my feet and said BELLLLLLLLAA I HAVE MISSED YOU LITTLE SIS!

"Emmy?" I said realizing how much he changed.

"duh Belly who else is as good looking as me?" he said in a very excited voice.

"I missed you to emmett it has been a while" I said as I looked around and noticed some thing.

"where is dad?" I said.

"dad had to work tonight he won't be home untill late so he sent me to come pick you up he felt bad about it but I brought you your present" He said

" It's okay he did'nt need to get me anything" I said hopeing it was not a big present I was a little worried about that because I knew he had big money from a inhirtitance.

"whatever come one I will grab your bags then we can go" he said.

I followed him out to the parking lot it was of course raining Im going to have to get use to this.I already miss the sun on my went up to a amazing midnight blue Mercedes I was in awe.

"is this baby yours?" I asked

"nope this is from dad" he said as he tossed me the keys.

I was so excited on the drive home me and emmett caught up on life and he was telling me about his friends That I will meet In the morning he has a girl friend names rose she has a twin brother named jasper that is emmetts best friend and he is dating alice and alice has a brother named edward that emmet said was the quiet one of the group and mostly kept to him self but he was still a good friend.

When we got home I told emmett I was going to go and unpack and go to sleep after since I had school the next morning after unpacking I hopped in the shower when I got out I put on PJ's and sat on my bed and went straight for a book after reading for about a hour I turned the light out and crawled into bed falling asleep almost right away.

-morning-

I woke up to some thing large jumping on my bed I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked up to see emmett jumping on my bed like a little kid.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at him

"wakey wakey time belly" he said still jumping

"emmett you better be out of her in one minute or else you might wake up one day with no eyebrow" I said while giving him a stern look.

"some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he said pouting as he got off the bed and shut my door.

I went to my closet and pulled on some low rise dark jeans that fit tightly and threw on a blue v-neck sweater and a black hoodie over that had the roxy logo on the back and to finish off the outfit I put on my cozy black uggs.I quickly pulled my hair up into a messy pony tail and headed down stairs there was a note on the kitchen table from dad with directions to get to school he said emmett would most likely leave early for football practice so go ahead to school.

I pulled up to the school getting stares from everyone I knew I would regret having this car.I parked my car next to a open spot by emmetts jeep.I got out and started walking towards the office I looked down at my phone to check the time the I got slamed into by something hard.I looked up to see that someone was on top of me I could'nt see there face because it was coverd by shaggy bronze hair he soon realized he was still on top of me so he got up and held out a hand for me.I took his hand and felt a electric shock I wounder if he felt it im guessing he did because he quickly dropped my hand shaking his hair out of his face revealing the most piercing green eyes with a eyebrow piercing I continued examining his face and noticed his features were sharp my eyes continued down he was wearing a band T-shirt that clung to his tight abs over it he had a black zip up jacket and he was wearing dark blue baggy jeans with a skateboard in his hand .

"sorry about that I did'nt see you and I ran into you when I was skating are you okay?" he asked with a small voice he seemed shy.

"oh its okay don't worrie about it I fall all the time anyways" I said blushing

"I'm edward by the way" he said sticking his hand out.

"bella" I said shaking his hand

we just stared into each others eyes for a minute untill I realized I needed to go to the office befor the bell rings.

"well I have to head to the office since im new here and all" I said to him

"oh yea well maybe I will see you around then"he said while playing with a tounge ring gosh is he trying to make me jump him?

"yea" I said lamely as I started walking away from the god named edward.

I got my scheduel and went to class first period I had with jasper who found me and said emmett told him about me and we hanged out together he was a nice southern gentle man he was tall with some muscle and had dirty blonde hair with ice blue eyes I found out he loved history so he enjoyed this class. Second I had with emmetts girl friend rose we talked all through out math she looked like a model with her long blond curly hair and long legs she liked to work on cars and shop I found out I really liked I had french with emmet he was a big goof all I had P.E. with alice she was very spunky and pixi like with her shortness and black spiky hair and sharp features much like edwards I noticed then it clicked edward was the same guys emmett was talking was obsessed with shoping I found out .

We were headed to lunch I started thinking I felt like I have knowen everyone for so long they felt like headed me over to the table everyone was there except edward i wounder where he is .I sat down between alice and emmett and jasper and rose on there side with one open seat across from stated talking about there day and if I liked forks so far I answered.I scanned the room woundering where edward was I could'nt stop thinking about him and his piercing green eyes I felt a connection to him but I could not exsplain it I doubt he felt the same way I am plain I did'nt see him so I pulled out my book and got lost in the book.I heard a chair scratching across the floor I looked up to see the one and only god like edward staring straight at me.

EPOV

I could not stop thinking about the girl bella I ran into this morning she was so butiful with her brown doe like eyes that I was entoixicated by.I went through my four classes befor lunch just thinking about her no one noticed me of in lalala land because the only friends I had were alice,rose,jasper,and emmett people tended to stray away from me thinking im trouble because the way I look and because I ride a skate board and have piercings.I did'nt really care because im not that open with people anyways all they will do is end up hurting you some how and I dont care what they think of me they can go to hell. I found myself caring what bella thought of me.I found this weird because I am rude to anyone outside of my circle of bella was diffrent.

The bell rang for lunch I had to stop at my locker first to put away some books so I was a little late to lunch I was walking in when I noticed bella sitting at my table then it clicked this must be emmetts sister bella he was telling us about.I started towards the table grabing my lunch befor with extra food because I noticed bella had no food.I sat down at the table with a screech of the chair looking at bella and her cute scrunched up eyebrows as she was reading she looked up and caught me staring at her I felt my self blush.I can't believe me edward cullen blushed.

AN: I hoped you liked if you want more just review and tell me sorry for typos It will be better next time.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I looked at Edward and noticed he was blushing,he looks amazing with Rosy would think the bad boy with piercings would blush?

I looked down at his food and noticed he had almost more food then Emmett key word almost I wounder how someone can eat so much with out gaining a pound he is pure muscle.I am curious why Edward would have so much to eat.

"Hey Edward why do you have so much food?" I said looking straight at him.

"uuh well I noticed you didn't have a lunch and figured you would be hungry" he said looking down playing with his tounge piercing again gosh does this man know what he is doing to me?

That was so sweet of him now that I think about it I am hungry why did I not grab lunch? Must have been distracted by that crazy pixie!

"Thanks Edward" I said

"Move over guys so Bella can sit over here to eat" Edward said to Alice and Jasper.

"So..." I said to Edward as I took the seat next to him.I don't really know what to say to him.

"Soo..." he said looking into my eyes I couldn't look away now, I was lost into his deep green eyes.

"Take whatever you want Bella" he said motioning to his tray that had a apple,2 pieces of pizza,hamburger,salad,and 2 cokes.

"You got all of this for us?" I asked.

"Yup I didn't know what you like so I grabbed whatever was within reach" he said sheepishly

"Thanks you didn't have to do that for me" I said

"No problem Bella" he said flashing me a perfect crocked smile ,I felt my knees go weak.

We sat there in silence eating and listening to what everyone else was saying once in a while Alice would look over between Edward and I and get a look like she knew something I didn't or she was up to bell rang and I found out Edward was in my Biology class so we walked together.I stepped into the class with him and everyone was staring and whispering, "What is she like doing with him I heard he like killed someone like what a freak" I heard a blond girl with caked on make-up say.I don't believe he would do some thing like that people are just judging him,no wounder he puts up a wall these people don't even try to give him a chance.I walked up to the teacher and handed him my slip he signed it and pointed out a seat to me right next to Edward,I was glad I didn't have to sit in the other open seat by a guy with blond spiky hair and blue eyes he was giving me the creeper vibe.

"I guess we are partners now" Edward said giving me a smile.

"I gue,," I was cut of by the teacher telling us its time to get to work and we will be copying notes from a PowerPoint today.

I started taking notes but couldn't really pay attention with a God sitting by me I caught him a few times staring at me again I wounder if there is something on my face?

A note got thrown at me I looked over to where it came from and when I looked over that creeper kid was staring at me pointing to the note oh my what does he want why me?

**(Bella bold Mike bold and italic)**

_**hey there pretty lady you new?I am mike by the way**_

**yes**

_**why don't you meet me after class in the janitor closet?**_

**First off I don't know you second you are really answer is NO! I am not a slut.**

_**don't be like that babe**_

Before I could reply the bell rang thank you Lord.I looked over at Edward and noticed his fist were clenched up.I wounder whats wrong with him?

I grabbed my stuff and headed out the class room on my way to gym.I went into the locker room to get dressed out then made my way out to the gym.I sat down on the bleachers waiting for the P.E. teacher to walk out.I started examining my nails thinking about how much I liked Edward but I don't think he would like me I am so plain nothing stands out.I felt someone sit down next to me and looked up and there was Edward looking at me like he wanted to say something.

"Hey Edward I didn't know you were in this class with me" I said

"What did mike say to you" he straight out asked no hello Bella

"He wanted to hook up with me why?" I asked him

All the sudden his eyes turned darker and he clenched his jaw.

"That perv I am going to kick his ass" he said looking very mad,I wounder why he is so upset.

"Its okay Edward I took care of it why are you so mad?" I asked

"Well Bella I have to tell you something I don't want to scare you away but..." he said

"But what Edward you can tell me"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way I will understand but I think I am in love with you" he said looking at me with eyes full of love and I think passion.

I was so shocked how can someone that looks like him like someone like scratch that love someone like me? Did I love him I knew I liked him but love?I looked into his eyes and realized I did love him.

"I love you too" I said quietly

"What?" he asked like he didn't hear me.

"I said I love you too"

"Bella you mean everything to me I couldn't get you out of my head all day" he said taking my hand in his.

"Me either" I said then the whistle blew telling us to start class.

We played a game of soccer girls against guys I didn't get talk to Edward again until the bell rang to leave.I got dresses and went out towards the parking was waiting for me against the wall with his hands in his pockets looking extremely he saw me he walked over and took my hand in his.

"What are we going to tell everyone love?" he said my heart soared when he called me love.

"OMG I didn't even think of that Emmett will kill you I think we should just wait to tell them" I said

"I think you are right but it will be hard to not slip you are irresistible" he said giving me his breath taking smile.

"Whatever come on" I said dragging him to the parking lot.

"So I figured we should do something tonight what do you think?" he said

"Well I don't think Emmett or my dad will let me out tonight" I said.

"I have a plan I will be at your house around nine okay don't worry I won't get caught" he said giving me a flirty smile OH my what is he up to.

"okay what ever you say okay we are almost in view of everyone play it cool we are just friends" I said

"Alright love" he said placing a kiss on my hand as he let it go.

We went out to the parking lot and talked with everyone for a little while everyone headed home Edward told me bye and headed off on his skateboard.I got home and went up stairs to start my H.W. while it was quite because Emmett went over to Roses house to do stuff I probably don't even want to know about.5:30 came around and i decided I would start dinner for charlie.I made pasta and garlic bread for him put it in the microwave and left a note telling him I was not feeling well and I was going to be in my room.I sat down on my bed and looked at the clock it was only 6:45 ughhh I guess I will read till Edward gets here.I heard a tapping noise coming from my window and looked out it and there was Edward sitting in the tree.I must of really got lost in my book I thought to my self looking over to the clock seeing it was exactly 9.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Right now I'm sitting in a tree waiting for Bella to open the window for me she is looking at me like I am crazy then she started to look angry OH MY she looks fucking hot when she is angry oh what I want to do to this woman her soft pink lips against mine...wait back on track Edward get your mind out of the fucking gutter.I do wounder why she is angry is she not happy to see me?

"EDWARD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN A TREE YOU COULD GET HURT YOU KNOW" she whisper yelled at me and I swear I heard her mutter stupid boys always trying to kill them selves.

"Sorry love but how else was I supposed to see you tonight with out having to go through your dad and Emmett?" I asked my angle

"Well...ughh okay your right but what if you got hurt?" she said with a pout on her face

"Don't worry I do it all the time" I told her

She got a sad look on her face.

"You climb through girls windows all the time?"

Oh I get what she thought how could she even think that?she is the only girl that has ever got my attention and the only girl I love.

"No Bella I climb through my window all the time you are the only girl for me" I stated taking her hands into mine.I love the way her small soft hands feel against my large rougher hands she feels so breakable.

"Oh sorry Edward so what do you want to do?" she asked

"How about we just get to know each other more maybe a game of twenty questions?" I asked

"Okay sounds good" she said pulling me over to her bed to sit down.

The night went on like that we passed twenty question but we keep going the more I learned about her the deeper I feel into love with her,she is truly amazing everything about her.

"Hold on Edward I am going to go put on my PJ,s" she said letting go of my hands and walking to the bathroom.

"Okay love hurry back"

Why she was getting changed I was thinking about kissing her I have wanted to kiss her since the first moment I met her I know we are moving fast so I don't want to scare her away I mean we haven't even known each other for a full 24 hrs. but I feel like I have known her forever.I will wait until she is ready lets just hope I can handle it.

"Okay I am back" I heard Bella say snapping me out of la la land.

I looked over to her and she was wearing the most stunning PJ's I have ever seen. She was wearing a tight fitting tank top that had bows on it and she had on shorts that clung in all the right places and the whole outfit was blue.**(pic. on profile.) **She truly is trying to kill me.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked

I didn't say anything to her I just walked up to her and grabbed her by her waist and kissed her it was amazing the way are lips moved together and her hands went up and knotted in my tasted amazing.I realized I must be moving to fast so I pulled away from her.

"Did I do something" she asked her voice cracking and a tear feel down her cheek.

" No no you were perfect I just don't want to scare you away by moving to fast" I told her wiping the tear away

"Edward I know we haven't been together long but I do love you and I don't think we are moving to fast.I am not really experienced you are my first boyfriend but it feels right" she can I be her first boyfriend she is amazing and stunning whoever wouldn't want her would have to be a fucking blind loser.

"Bella your my first girlfriend and I feel the same way" I said

"I love you so much Edward" she said.

"I love you too babe" I said

"OMG it's 1 am Edward" she said.

damn I wish I could spend forever with my angle but if I don't get home my rents are going to freak out and Alice will know something is up.

"I got to go before my parents or Alice know I am gone." I told her.

"I will miss you" she said.

"Don't worry you will see me tomorrow at school love" I said making my way to the window.

"Goodnight Edward I love you" she said

"I love you too." I said as I brought her close for one more kiss before I left.

On my ride home all I could think about was Bella.I have never felt this way before every thing about her draws me closer to way her hips sway when she walks,her soft lips moving against mine...fuck get your self together man.I skated up to the drive way and made my way over to the side of the house so I could get to my room with out waking anyone up.I feel asleep dreaming of my angle.

APOV

I know something is up with Edward and Bella I can see it in the way there eyes sparkle when looking at each left the house tonight after dinner claiming he was going to some music store, he was distant all night off in la la land I know there is something up and I am going to find out one way or another no one can hind stuff from Alice why am I talking about my self in third person whatever back to my plan.I am going to stay up until Edward gets pass the time I called jazzy and talked to him for a while and I told him I think something is going on between Edward and Bella he agreed with me but who knows with him he agrees to every thing I say but that is why I love four hours passed till I heard Edwards skate board hmmhm interesting I know for a fact that the music store is at least a hour away by car so there is no way he took his skate board there he would have driven the I am sure of.I am sure him and Bella have something going on.I have a plan for tomorrow muahahhahhah.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I woke up from dreaming of my sexy skater man Edward to a annoying alarm it was sunny so I decided that I would wear my light jean shorts and a tank top,it was a little to low but I don't care today.I put my hair up into a high pony tail and slid on my A.E. flip-flops.I went down the stares to grab a pop tart,Emmett already left because he had football practice.I got in my car and headed to school the drive was short,I stepped out of the car and right away I was attacked by a black blob.

"ALICE! what the hell"

"Sorry Bella I'm just excited to see you so since today is Friday I was thinking that you and rose should come over to my house for a sleep over Emmett and Jasper are invited too and of course Edward will be there" she said all of that in one breath.

"Do I really have a choice Alice?" I asked

"Well...okay no but I thought it would be nice to ask you" she said with a smile

"Okay sure why not"

"Well I am off to class see you later" she said kissing both my cheeks and walking away

I was headed to class when I saw Edward ridding is skateboard into the parking lot he looked amazing as always his cheeks were a little pink from the cold and it gave him a innocent just went past me and winked ughhhhh its going to be hard to stay away from went by fast I did nothing but think about my way to lunch someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a closet what the hell is going on.

"Hello" I knew that voice from any where it was Edward.

"Why did you pull me into a closet?"

"How else would I do this" he said as he gave me a kiss.

It grew into more then just a peck he started licking my bottom lip asking for entrance I granted him .He was moving his tongue around with mine I think I like his tongue ring...He grabbed onto my lower waist put his hands on my bare skin a little bit after he broke away for air.

"WOW" he said

"Yeah" I replied lamely

"Well we better go before they get suspicious."

"Okay I will go first you wait a bit" I said

"Okay love" he said giving me one more kiss.

I walked out to the cafeteria I grabbed my lunch and sat down everyone was staring at me and Alice asked if I have seen Edward I said no I hope they could not tell I was lieing by the way I blushed just thinking about what we just walked over to the table with his ipod in one ear and sat down next to me since it was the only open seat left.

"Hey Edward where were you at?" asked Alice

"Just had to go to my locker and stuff" he said

"Oh okay then" Alice replayed

Edward grabbed my hand under the table and it stayed that way all through lunch he didn't talk to anyone now that I noticed he doesn't really talk to anyone but me.

EMPOV

Bella walked into the lunch room late her hair was messed up and her lips were really red.I also noticed Edward was missing I wounder...no no there is no way Edward doesn't even really talk to us let alone any girls and he only knew Bella for what a saw the worried look on my face so she put her hand on my back it calmed me right away she meant the world to me not only did she like football and could fix cars but she was smoking hot I couldn't dream of someone better then her she puts up with me and she is always there for me even when I screw up.I smell pizza yummy I knew the lunch lady was holding out on me she said there was no pizza I swear she hates me every day I go to line and she hides the food I don't eat that much,okay maybe I do but come on PIZZA .

"Hey Bella have you seen Edward" Alice asked

"No" she said blushing now I knew for sure what was going on I swear if Edward hurts my sister he is dead meat.

BPOV

After lunch I walked to Biology,Edward was already there smiling at me as I walked I sat down he tried to grab my hand but I quickly let go of his hand he looked at me with so much hurt in his eyes.I just don't want to get caught because then everyone will know and sometimes I think Edward would be embarrassed to have people know we are dating.I started taking notes when my phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it out and I had a text from a unknown number.

To:Bella

From:***-****

hey bella would you give edward a ride home for me its raining pretty hard and its going to stay that way and I need to go to the store to get some stuff for tonight is that cool?

~luv alice

To:Alice

From:Bella

sure alice...how did you get my number?

From:Alice

To:Bella

i know everything well g2g

Alice is really a weird one.I hope Edward is not mad at me if he is then it will be a bell rang,I hopped out of my seat and headed to gym class.I didn't talk to Edward all period but I don't want him to be embarrassed of me maybe I can talk to him in gym.

Of course we played basketball boys against girls so not only did I get hit multiple times but I didn't get a chance to talk to Edward.I headed out after getting dressed to go find Edward.

"Hey" he said form behind me

"Oh you scared me"

"sorry" he said then started walking must be mad at me.

"Wait Edward" I yelled after him.

"yea?"

"Alice wanted me to give you a ride home since its raining and she has stuff to do so come on"

"You don't have to do Alice any favors Bella" he said in a harsh tone

"What are you talking about Edward I want to" I said

"I get the hint Bella you don't want to be seen with me why would you?" he said to me.

his words shocked me I thought he didn't want to be seen with me.

"No Edward you got it wrong we will talk about this later come on" I said giving him my pout.

"Fine" he mumbled

We walked over to car and headed to my house so I could get my stuff then head over to Edwards the whole way he didn't say anything to me he must be really mad at me,I really need to explain to walked up to his house and there was no cars so I was guessing we were here house was amazing more like a mansion but I don't think right now is the time to comment on it we were now standing by the doorway in the house.

"Edward" I said

"Wat?" he said in a low voice not even looking up at me.

"Can we talk now?" I asked taking his hand to pull him over to the couch in the living room.

"Sure"

"Okay I will start I don't know why you think I wouldn't want to be seen with you I love you and I don't care what people think" I said looking right at him

"But why did you pull away today?" he asked

"Well umm...I thought you didn't want people to know we are going out" I said in a shy voice looking at my shoes.

"Bella love why would you think that" he said pulling up my chin.

"I don't know it was silly all that matters is I love you and I don't care if people know"

"I love you too Bella why don't we tell people this whole thing is stupid" he said

"I agree why did we do it in the first place" I asked

"Emmett but I can handle him don't worry" he said.

"So we will tell them tonight together?" I asked

"Yes love I can't stand not being able to show people you are mine" he said I like when he gets possessive it's hot!

"Okay so what do you want to do why we wait for everyone to get here" I asked

"Want a tour?" he asked

"Sure" he said

He lend me by my hand to all the rooms there house was huge and amazing we were on the 3rd floor when Edward lend me into a big room with one wall as a window and there was a huge music collection.

"This is my room" he said sitting on the bed patting the spot next to him.

"You have so much music" I said in awe as i sat down next to him.

"Well I love music I buy a few Cd's every week" he said

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Piano and guitar" he said OMG he play instruments can he get any more hot?

"Edward you are amazing" I said inching closer to him.

"And your stunning" he said closing the distance.

Soon are kiss turned into a full blown make out session his hands were under my shirt and my hands were tangled in his hair when all the sudden the door opened up showing two shocked faces and two not so shocked faces.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

The first thing I heard was a sequel from Alice I looked over at Em and he looked like he was between beating the shit out of Edward and being happy for me.

Rose and Jasper had on the same shocked face.

"Ummm" I said

"OMGBellaIcan'!" holy hell Alice can talk fast.

"thanks?" I said because I only caught parts of what she said.

"When the hell did this happen" asked rose.

"I swear Edward and I were going to tell you all tonight" I said grabbing Edwards hand.

"Well we are all here so lets hear it" said Em.

Edward and I told the whole story to them and they were all surprised Edward is dating someone.I don't know who would not want to date him I mean look at him and he is so all headed down stairs because Alice has a game she wants us to play.

"So Alice what exactly are we going to play?" I asked.

"Well Bella we are playing truth or dare" She said with a evil smile on her face I feel like I should knowing me I would just fall.

"umm okay let's start then" I said

"Okay I will go first" She said very happily a little to happy.

Edward sat down next to me a held my hand he looked kind of scared now that I look at everyone else they all no what have I got myself into.

"Okay Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare duhh you know I never pick truth" he said.

"Oh I know...I dare you to wear all pink to school on Monday and it has to be what Rose and I pick out"

"Ughhhhhh why me?" Em complained.

"Well Emmett payback is a bitch" She said

"Fine okay Jasper truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said

"Ughh fine then have you ever slept commando?" Emmett asked laughing during the process.

"Yes" Jasper said shyly.

Everyone was cracking up but Alice she just blushed I don't even want to know.

"Edward truth or dare?"

"Dare" Edward said

"I dare you to not touch Bella all night" He said.

Well jezzzz this affects me too.

"No Jasper how could you" He asked in the saddest voice.

"That starts now scoot over buddy" He said.

Edward rubbed my palm one more time before moving a good 3ft. away.

"Okay Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to destroy 5 of Jasper's civil war toys" He said with a smile on his face.

That's my man getting even.

"Whatever" Rose said like she didn't even care but Jasper looked like he was going to cry.

"Okay Bella truth or dare?" Rose said.

"Dare" I said scared she would ask me something really embarrassing.

It looked like her and Alice were having a silent conversation then she turned back to me.

"Okay I dare you to wear whatever Alice and I put on you for the whole night" okay so how bad can that be?

"Alright boys get changed and set up a movie we will be back in 10min tops" Alice said

She dragged me all the way up to her room and sat me and rose were digging through the closet looking for something I can wear.

"Okay Bella come here and get changed." Rose said

I walked into the walk in closet and laid out for me was a tank top and shorts from Victoria secrets.I changed and looked in the mirror the shirt showed about a inch on my skin and the shorts were very very small I can't wear can't touch me all night he would go crazy.(pic on profile)

"guys I can't wear this" I said walking out of the closet.

"Well you have to a dare is a dare Bella" Alice said.

Ugggh sometimes I really think she plans evil plots all day.

"Fine lets go"

Alice and Rose both had on outfits similar to all headed down the stairs to go watch the movie when we came into the boys view they all looked like they were trying to catch flies.

"Like what you see" Rose said to Emmett.

All he could do was nodded to her she went to go sit with him on the love seat and Alice and jasper went to lay on the couch there was only one seat left right next to Edwards I will be sitting right next to Edward great maybe being in diffrent chairs will help but I doubt it.

We watched Blood Diamond it was a really good movie sad but good the whole time Edward kept staring at me and every time I looked over he would go back to the movie and pretend he was never watching me.I could see his hand inching towards me but I would glare at him to send the knows what Alice would do if he lost the bet.

EPOV

Alice is a EVIL EVIL little looked so sexy and about one inch of her stomach was showing and her shorts were rising up her thighs I wanted to jump her right then and there my hand kept inching over to hers but every time she would just glare at time the movie was over everyone was asleep but Bella and I.

"So what do we do now" Bella asked me

"What time is it?" I asked her wondering how much longer I had to go through this.

"11:55" She said.

"Yes five more minutes till I can hold you in my arms my Bella"

"Ummm Edward where am I sleeping tonight?"

"You can sleep with me in my room if you want to" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked biting on her lip.

"Of course" I said

"Okay lets head up stairs and get ready for bed" She said

Bella was walking in front of me on the stairs she was about four stairs ahead because we still could not touch oh did I want to touch there was a good view from here.

We made it up to my room and Bella crawled in my bed the clock hit 12 and I jumped in the bed with Bella and started kissing her I missed the way her lips felt against mine we broke apart and I fell asleep with Bella in my arms it felt right to be here.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke up next to my amazing angle he was still sleeping looking perfect like always.I gently ran my hands through his hair a few times as he began to wake up.

His eyes fluttered open showing his piercing green eyes that made me weak in the knees every time I looked into them.

"Good morning angle" He said

"And what a good morning it is"

"If we leave the house before everyone else is up we can have the whole day to are selves" I know he was right because Alice would want to go shopping all day.

"Let's hurry up are we going?" I asked him.

"I have a place in mind don't worry you will know soon" He said with a grin

"Edward I hate surprises can't you just please tell me?" I pouted sticking my bottom lip out.

"Nope but I will tell you what to wear" He said.

"Fine what do I wear Cullen" I said clearly irritated with him.

"Bring a swim suit and that's to you Swan" Great a swim suit I know there is no pools around here what is he up to, wait I left all my bathing suits in Phoenix

" Umm I don't even have a bathing suit"

"I am sure Alice has one go look in here room" He said

"Okay I'm going to go look"

"Alright love hurry back" He said giving me a sweet kiss

I walked over to Alice's room and into her huge walk in I was Alice where would I put a bathing suit if I was Alice okay who am I kidding I will never know how her mind works. I started to look around when I noticed labels on different areas well that helps. I pulled open the one labelled bathing suits and looked inside, it was filled with skimpy bathing suits, great(Note sarcasm) I thought to myself as I pulled out a blue one that that was like a bikini but the stomach was covered with a loose piece that had slits in it revealing my skin, the sad part was this one covered the most skin I put it on and threw on some shorts and a tank top of Alice's over it since it was a warm day for Forks.

EPOV

I changed into my white, green and black swim shorts on with a plain white shirt. I sat down on the bed waiting for Bella; I hope she liked the place I am taking her I have never taken anyone there before.

"Okay I am ready. let's go before anyone gets home" Bella said as she walked into the room taking my hand to pull me up.

We went down stairs and into the car on the ride we listened to music and held hands, I love everything about this girl she was even singing along to one of my favourite songs "Bleed it out" by Linkin Park. her voice was like angles it suited her. I pulled up to a trail by the woods and I went around the car to open the door for her.

"Edward you are not planning on killing me right" She asked with a smile

"No Bella I would never kill someone as precious as you are"

"I love you" She said every time she said those words my heart would flutter I sound like such a girl I guess that's what love does to a guy.

"I love you too" I said taking her soft petite hand in mine and leading her up the trail into the meadow.

"Edward this is amazing" She said with a look of awe on her face.

"It can't compare to you" I said WOW love makes you sound cheesy too the Edward Cullen with piercings is a mushy lovey dovey guy now, but it's worth it.

She just blushed at my comment and started walking to the clear creek.

"Want to go for a swim?" I asked her.

She just nodded her head and stated to take her shirt and shorts off, revealing the sexist site I have ever seen she was wearing a blue bikini with a loose looking fabric covering her stomach but had slits in it showing her smooth skin this woman is killing me I hope little Eddie makes it through this.

"Are you coming or are you just going to stare" She asked me while walking into the water.

"Oh I'm coming"

I walked into the water where she was and grabbed her by her waist and stated making out with her passionately, I could tell she was caught off guard by my sudden need for her.

"What was that for, not that I am complaining" She said

"Do I need a excuse to kiss my amazing girl friend?" I asked her

"No just wondering where all that passion came from"

"Well this bathing suit is making my hormones kick in for one" I told her

"Awe little Eddies hormones are kicking in" She laughed at me and her just talking about the word Eddie made me look at him and he was standing straight up well then this is not embarrassing at all why does she have to look so damn sexy?

She followed my gaze and looked down at my problem and started to blush like her blush was so beautiful against her pale skin, this is not helping my problem ughhh.I started walking out of the water because this was really embarrassing. I laid down on a blanket I laid down before I went in the water. I was thinking that I probably scared Bella away when I felt a her sit down next to me.

"Edward don't be embarrassed it's natural" She said looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"You did nothing wrong Edward "She said biting her bottom lip like she was thinking something problem is starting to really hurt I need to go somewhere and take care of it.

"Bella umm I need to go take care of this I will be back" I said getting up

But Bella grabbed my arm and pulled be back down.

"Bella I really need to take care of this can it wait" I asked her

"Edward I can take care of it" What did she just say!

"W-what?"

"I said I can take care of it" she said while blushing a deep red.

I know I love Bella and oh do I want her but she is special I want to wait.

"Bella I love you but I think we should wait before we have sex" I said to her

"I agree but that does not mean we still can't have some fun right?" She asked oh lord she is going to be the death of me.

"Are you sure Bella" I asked

"One hundred" she said.

(Okay if you don't want to read dirty things skip this part)

That's all it took for me to crawl on top of her and start kissing her it turned into a full make out session when I heard her moan into my mouth and that made little Eddie get harder and I am sure it was poking Bella in her lower all the sudden Bella flipped us over to where I was under her, gosh she is so started to take off my shirt and running her hands down my chest while placing butterfly kisses down at the same, she stopped right above the top off my shorts and she looked up at me and I nodded telling her it was okay to took my swim trunks off and I was laying completely naked under came back up and gave me a kiss on the lips and whispered in my ear she loves me till she went back kissed the tip of my cock and put it all the way in to her mouth it felt so amazing having her sweet mouth on my aching body part, She soon stared to Bobbed her head up and down while massaging the length she could not fit in her mouth with her hands. I was so close to Cumming and she let a beautiful moan escape her lips and that's what did it for me I cum into her mouth.

"Oooh ohhh B-bella" I panted

She crawled back up to me and licked my remaining cum off her mouth and started to kiss me again.

"Bella you are amazing I want to do something for you" I said to her.

"You don't have to Edward" she said

"Bella I want to"

"If you are sure Edward"

"One hundred" I said copying her.

I started to kiss her and unhook her bathing suit taking the whole thing was perfect everything about her was perfect, her body was pure beauty. I started sucking on her hard nipple and rubbing the other with my hand she moaned against my touch and arched her back off the ground and moved her hand down to massage her clit.

"Bella I will take care of you" I said pulling her hand away.

I replaced her fingers with mine and started to pump into her one finger at a time when I got to three fingers I could tell she was about to cum but I wanted to taste it so I started sucking on her clit and I nibbled on then I started to move my tongue ring over it and that did it for her she shouted out my name in pure ecstasy. I lick up all her delicious juices and went to go lay down next to her.

(Okay to read now)

"Bella I love you" I said taking her hand into mine.

"As I do you" She said as she curled up into me

"That was amazing" I told her

"The best she said" As she yawned

I covered us up with another blanket and we soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

I opened up my eyes and remembered everything that happened before I feel asleep, Edward is amazingggg.I turned over to look at my angle, with his arms still wrapped around me he looked like a God with the moon shining down on to his perfect face. I ran my hands through the messy bronze hair on top of his head he started to wake up while I was doing this, with a smile on his face.

"You are perfect" He said while pulling me closer to him.

"That's funny I was thinking the same about you" I said smiling at him.

He brought his hand up and rubbed my cheek and down my jaw.

"You know how much I love you right?" He asked what a silly question

"Of course I do"

"What time is it? he asked

I reached over to my shorts and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"It's 7:30"

"We must have slept for a long time"

"We better head back before people start to worry"

We headed back to his house and when we walked in Alice was waiting at the door like she knew we were coming home at this exact moment.

"BELLA"

"ALICE" I said copying her tone

"Where were you all day" She asked tapping her foot like a angry mother.

"Well Alice I took Bella out for a lovely date" Edward said thank you for him I can't lie if my life depended on it.

"Really what kind of date takes that long I wanted to take Bella shopping!"

I blushed just thinking about what we were really doing.

"Sorry Alice we can go shopping another day" I told her to get her off our backs

"Well I called Charlie and you are staying all night again so we are shopping all tomorrow" ughhhhh why did I say anything

"Fine"

"Alice Bella and I are going upstairs now bye" Edward rushed out and dragged me with him up to his room.

"That was a close one I can't lie"

"Good thing I can then" He said smirking at me.

"Ughhhh I don't want to go shopping"

"Yea have fun with that" he said

"Yeah we will have fun with that because if I have to go you have to go too"

"No Bella you can't do this to me last time I went shopping with Alice she made me buy clothes from that one store that is really dark and heavily smells of perfume"

"Awe poor Eddie well your going"

"Fine but I am not going into that store"

"Sure sure"

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked me

"Why not what one?"

"You can pick the DVDs are over there" He said pointing to a shelf under his huge flat screen TV.

"Blades of Glory sound good?" I asked him I love that movie.

"Yea babe I love that movie"

I went to go change into my PJ's why he put on the DVD, When I came out he was just in his boxers laying down on his bed with his arms open waiting for me to enter them. I snuggled into him and told him I love him after the movie we feel asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

APOV

I can't wait to take Bella shopping this is going to be so much fun. Floral print is in right now I wonder if they are having any sales? What time is it anyways? Why am I asking myself so many things? Okay I really need to stop! I walked out of the bathroom as I put the last finishing touches on my hair and looked at the clock. Great its 6:30 AM time to go wake up Belly Boo!

"Wake up sleepy head" I screamed after busting into Edwards room.

"Huh," Bella sleepily replied

"It's time to shop silly" I said like duh not like I'm here to ask how the weather is!

"Alice get out of my room its 6:35 AM the mall is not even open" Edward said

"Edward FYI the mall opens at 8 and I still need to get Bella ready"

"What Alice! I don't take 1hr and 45 min. to get ready"

"Bella, Bella, Bella I am getting you ready and I want to be at the mall by 8! So get your skinny ass up!"I yelled at her.

"UGHHHHHH" She said as she heaved herself out of Edwards's arms and on the ground.

We said by to Edward and went over to my room I told Bella to go get in the shower. As I was waiting I picked out her outfit and Edwards because I had a feeling he will be going.(outfits on profile)

Bella got dressed after much whining and I did her hair and make-up. By 7:45 we were ready to go so I grabbed my keys and we headed to my car, Edward was pissed because we couldn't take his prized possession the Volvo. We were at the mall by 7:58 yes just on time!

We walked into the mall and I started to get really excited just looking at all the stores! I will have to watch Bella and Edward because they might sneak away bahhahhahmuahhaha they think they can get out of shopping? Well they can't!


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

Alice had a look of amazement on her face does she ever get sick of the mall? Of course not! She has so much energy that reminds me of the joke Emmett told me "The man stuck a battery up his butt and said I GOT THE POWER!" uh no hope for him. I knew if Edward and I tried to escape that she would haunt us down.

"Babe it won't be that bad it will be over soon…okay no but it will be over eventually" wow Edward is suck a help not!

"Yea"

"Come on Bella don't look so depressed what girl cant love shopping even a little bit?" Alice said

"Easy Alice" I replied grumpily.

"OH I SEE A SALE SIGN COME ONE GUYS "Alice rushed us into some store.

"Oh joy" I said

I tugged Edward along with me into the store; he might try to sneak away.

Alice was making me try on every article of clothing she thought I would look good in and let me tell you she must have thought I looked good in everything. On top of this Edward was bugging me because he kept trying to come in the dressing room with me, and grabbing my is going to get it!

"Alice come on I can only handle so much"

"Bella this is only the second store!"

"Ughhh fine!"

"Why doesn't Edward have to try anything on?" I asked her this is not fair.

"Because I already ordered him clothes online that will be here today" She said

"What Alice you better not of bought me preppy clothes"

"Don't worry so much dear brother! Don't you agree guys look good in pink?" She said with humor in her voice.

"Alice that is not funny" Edward said.

This is funny I wonder how would he look in pink? ahhaha I bet if I asked him to he would wear it.

"Bella I'm ringing up your stuff and don't even complain!" Alice said walking off to the check out area.

Edward got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked over to me, I could tell he was coming over here for a kiss but I have a plan for him.

"Hey babe" He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Tsk tsk no kiss for you" I said taking a step back.

His face was so funny it was like I told him skateboards and piercings were stupid.

"What why? What did I do?"

"You know what you did mister so don't babe me!"

"Ughhh it's not my fault you are so damn sexy" He said.

"Well you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself mister" I said

I wasn't even that mad at him, even if I'm not too fond of PDA,I just wanted to have some fun.

"Fine" Edward pouted.

Alice dragged me to many other stores I was sick of shopping I just wanted to put on some sweats and relax with Edward. We walked into one last store Victoria's secret. This will be Edwards pay back!

"Come on Bella lets go try on some cute stuff"

She told me to go wait in the fitting room with Edward and she would bring me all the stuff that she thought I would look good in.

"Come on babe just one" Edward begged.

"Maybe when we go back to your house" I said

"Come on!"

Edward started playing with my hair then he traced my jaw to lips and started to lean in, I almost kissed him but I had to remember the goal. So I jerked off his lap and went to find Alice. I swear I heard him say fuck.

I found Alice and we headed back to the dressing rooms where Edward was still sitting looking depressed. I tried on this first outfit that was an animal print bra and lace underwear. I stepped out of the dressing stale and walked straight past a jaw open Edward to look in the Edwards's payback is great he looks like he is drooling.

I finished trying on random outfits and getting Edward back and trailed behind Alice to the register. We headed back to Alice's porch with about 30 bags total. It was about 3 and I had to be home at 6 because of school tomorrow but I need to go back to Edwards and Alice's because my stuff is still there.

"Home sweet home" Edward said as he climbed out of the backseat.

"Do I get a kiss now "Edward asked.

"Yes" I said Edward got a hopeful look in his eyes.

"But not right now" All his hope crushed

"Bella he whined"

"Nope"

I went up to Edwards room with Edward right behind me.

"Now" Edward asked

I didn't answer him I just walked up to him and grabbed on to his neck. He leaned down and connected our lips. I don't think I can ever get sick of Edwards kisses they were so sweet but passionate.

"I love you babe" He said

"I love you too"

He shut and locked his door and walked back to me.

"You're beautiful you know that" Edward said

I blushed and looked down. He lifted my chin up with his finger and gave me another kisses. Soon we were on his bed making out and it lead to so stuff that happened before if you know what I'm beauty just melts me away he is a God.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"Hey Bella long time no see" He said.

"Jacob?"

"Of course bells who else would be?"

"I haven't seen you in so long you look different I though you and Billy moved?"

"We did but now we are back just moved back we like about 4 blocks away"

I just took a minute to take him in he was buffer and tanner must have been the California sun.

"So does this mean you will be going to forks are you going to school on the res."

"I will be going to FHS with you"

This made me happy I missed him he was my best friend.

"Do you start tomorrow?"

"Yup" he said popping the p

"You sure have grown into a beautiful woman" He told me this made me blush.

I'm sure he meant it in a friendly way we are just friends.

"If you need I can give you a ride"

"Sure I will go with you"

He stayed till 8 we just caught up on each other's life and everything. He always made me laugh I hope he gets along with Edward and everybody.

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. I hurried to get ready and went down stairs to get some food. I ate a pop tart and headed to Jacobs to pick him up. When I pulled up to his house he was already outside waiting.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey bells"

"So I forgot to ask you last night do you have a girl back in Cali?" I asked

"Nope couldn't find one I liked"

"I'm sure we will find you one here I will help"

"Thanks but I know a girl there that I really like"

"What is her name?"

"Nessie do you remember her we use to go to day care with her"

Oh yeah I remember her she was always really sweet.

"Awe Jake you guys would be so cute together"

We pulled up to the school and I got out Jake grabbed my hand just as a friend thing.

EPOV

I was waiting at school for Bella to show up when I noticed her car pulling into a parking spot. She got out of the car with some guy I have never seen, He walked up and grabbed her hand. I wanted to rip this guys throat I have never been so jealous in my life. Who was he and why was he with my Bella?

"Edward" Bella yelled as she jumped into my arms.

"This is Jacob Charlie and his dads are best friends"

"Why was he holding your hand" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Edward he is just a friend don't worry he already likes a girl anyways"

I started to calm down but I still didn't like him touching her only I could do that. He introduced hi self to me and shook my hand. I guess he was okay, but he needs to keep his hands to himself!

We walked to first period together (I don't know if I ever changed their classes but know Edward is in all of Bella's classes)

I was still a little mad about what happened this morning. Bella must have felt that I was a little tense because I felt a small hand running up and down my back in a soothing pattern. I loved Bella so much she could always make me feel better. I grabbed her hand and gave her a soft kiss while the teacher wasn't looking. For the rest of the classes before lunch I held her hand and planted kisses on her. I loved watching Bella when she was trying to figure something out in class she made this cute little frustrated face.


End file.
